


Kikoeru? "Can you hear my heartbeat?"

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grand Prix Final, M/M, Pets, Pets on ICE!!!, Secret Identity, Vicchan Lives, YouTube, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Video description: A mini brown poodle sitting at a table, wearing an open white shirt and a small toy stethoscope hanging from his neck, as if he were a doctor. He does tricks when the person on the other side of the camera asks and obeys all the commands given in Japanese. ""Hello, everyone! Welcome to the new KuroNeko channel video, where we always hope to bring the best for lovers and breeders of pets." For those of you who do not know, this is our mascot, Vicchan. "





	Kikoeru? "Can you hear my heartbeat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri's free program is Cry no More, by Miho Fukuhara.  
> Kikoeru is mine

**Chapter Notes**

**Yuuri's free program is Cry no More, by Miho Fukuhara.**

**Kikoeru is mine**

**~x~**

[Description of the video: A mini brown poodle sitting at a table, wearing an open white shirt and a small toy stethoscope hanging from his neck, as if he were a doctor. He does tricks when the person on the other side of the camera asks and obeys all the commands given in Japanese.

 _"Hello, everyone! Welcome to our new video for KuroNeko, where we always hope to bring the best for lovers and breeders of pets. For those of you who do not know, this is our mascot, Vicchan."_  The little poodle bark once, raising his front paw fot the camera.  _"As always, do not forget to leave your questions and comments on our profiles on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. Now, about the video of today, v-nikiforov left a comment days ago on our Instagram that got my attention."_  ]

In a quiet apartment, a Russian man is startled to hear it coming from his telephone.

[  _"According to the comment, he lives alone and has an old poodle, but due to his work, he has to travel the world and would like to take her too, because he cares enough about her health. Vicchan suggests that you research the internet and find out how the airline deals with the transport of animals and especially with the animals, especially when it comes to traveling with animals. the prices and fees the vet about this and ask if she can travel by also advises to check if your hotel accepts pets and veterinary clinics in the vicinity of the hotel as a precaution. Also..."_  ]

**Doctor Vicchan replies: Traveling with your pet, ...**

**KuroNeko**  -  _245,121 Subscribers_

Likes :  _3,211_  Dislikes:  _15_  Shared:  _225_

Video description ...

**...**

One of the people watching the video is Victor Nikiforov, 4 times world figure skating champion and owner of the account quoted by the youtuber in question. This year, ISU decided to join skaters with domestic animals and hold a charity event before the competition in Sochi.

"You heard, Makka? Let's go to Sochi!" He says, excited to know he can have her company.

**~ x ~**

[Description of the video: Viktor Nikiforov talks to the public, strolling along Sochi next to Makka. It shows tourist sites, favorite restaurants and the ring where the world cup will happen that year. ]

**Strolling through Sochi, Russia - With Makkachin!**

**V-Nikiforov**  -  _10,341 Subscribers_

Likes:  _9,231_  Dislikes:  _234_  Shared:  _102_

Video description ...

**~ x ~**

When Victor walks into the arena to train early in the morning, he realizes there was already someone there. On a bench in the bleachers, a small brown poodle wearing a black coat of cold. He then sees a black-haired figure jumping and performing a gorgeous Triple Axel.

"Wow." He says, and then he hears the poodle yelp once, making the man on the ice almost fall on the ice.

"Hello?" The Russian skater listens in English, and sees the stranger approaching.

The stranger is a young Asian with messy black hair, big brown eyes. He wears a gray shirt, gloves, pants and black skates.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving the ice now!" Victor listens, and the man bends forward, putting the protections on the skates and running through it quickly, picking up the backpack. " Oide ."

The Poodle jumps off the bench and follows the man, leaving Victor there, paralyzed.

**~ x ~**

That afternoon, Victor leaves Makkachin with other pets, who will undergo an examination with a veterinarian hired by ISU for the event, which consists of a session of photos of the animals with the owners, to be auctioned online and the money collected will be distributed by petshops clinics in the country of the person who managed to buy the photos.

"It looks like two skaters in the United States had this brilliant idea." Chris, a Swiss competitor and Victor's best friend, says.

Victor and Chris will train. The Russian tries to find the black-haired man but can not find him. Instead, you find Yuri Plisetsky taking off selfies with another skater, much to his surprise.

"Look at our favorite feline being tamed by Chulanont." Chris says, laughing.

"Who?" Victor asks, watching Yuri flounder in the other's arms.

"Phichit Chulanont, The junior of Thailand and one of the skaters of Celestino Ciadinni." Chris responds, looking at him.

"Oh." Victor just says, making the other sigh.

"Oh my God, wait until Yuuri sees this picture!" He listens and frowns.

"Yuuri?" He asks, listening to Chris do 'tsk' by his side.

"As I should have imagined, you do not even mind checking other skaters." Chris speaks with a sigh. "Yuuri Katsuki, Japan's Ace and also skater Ciadinni and first year as a senior competitor and one of the favorites to split the podium with us."

"What?!" Victor says, getting scared.

"He is even capable of overcoming you. Under the right circumstances." Chris walks away, leaving Victor there confused.

**~ x ~**

The photo shoot was satisfying for Victor, who does not forget the super cute poodle man from days ago. The man of that magnificent triple Axel. At that moment, he finds himself completely gay by that mysterious man. The night of the short program arrives and Victor has no idea who he is until he sees posters of the session being sold. Posters of him and Makka, Yura and Potya, Chris and his cat Weiss, Chulanont and his 5 hamsters and ...

Yuuri Katsuki and his Toy Poodle Victor (Vicchan)

Worst of all is not that. Such a man is landing with blue-rimmed glasses and hair slicked back, making a cute and sexy pose at the same time. The mini poodle appears in the pictures with different clothes and one of them looks very much like his clothes of Stammi Vicino.

Victor does not think twice and buys all 6 posters of it.

The saleswoman looks at him in surprise.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning.

"Nothing." She says, recalling that moments before a certain Japanese skater had also bought Victor's 6 posters.

**~ x ~**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing you to Yuuri Katsuki of Japan. He skates to the sound of 'Hope'."_

_"A beautiful song in my opinion, Jeff. I even asked Katsuki to give me her MP3, which is now the ringtone of my cell phone."_

_"You're insane for asking, Charlie."_

_"Triple Salchow ... Clean landing and an upright arm. Nice."_

_"Inna Bauer ... My God, look at the flexibility of this man! Triple Flip - Lutz - Triple Salchow, perfect."_

_"Sequence of delicate and charming steps."_

_"Triple Toe-Loop, two arms raised and perfect landing, already preparing for the last jump of the program, Triple Axel, and MY GOD, HE LIFTED BOTH HANDS!"_

_"Jeff, are you finding the same as me?"_

_"Charlie, my friend. I predict a new world record and a new challenge for our favorite Russian."_

_"Katsuki bows to the judges and the audience, thrilled and will join his technician Ciadinni and his Toy Poodle for Kiss & Cry."_

_"Look at him, hugging the dog. I'm crying, too."_

_"It's not just you, as I believe everyone in the audience is also thrilled with this show."_

_Yuuri Katsuki breaks Nikiforov's record and makes history in ice skating by using only triple jumps! "_

_"Look at him. I think somebody needs to restart him."_

_"Hahahahaha, I liked the joke, Jeff."_

_"Thank you, Charlie."_

**...**

When Yuuri Katsuki finishes the 'Hope' program, Victor's face is blurred with makeup and tears. Yakov, who has often criticized other skaters in the championships, has not even opened his mouth. Wiping his face, Victor looks at himself in the mirror and wonders if it would be selfish to think that 'Hope' would be an answer to his subject. Impossible, right?

For the first time in 4 years as a senior, Victor is in third place, losing to Chris for very little. For two days, Victor Nikiforov does not see Yuuri Katsuki. And it's time for the Free Program.

_"Good evening, Jeff, one more night of Figure Skating."_

_"Good night, Charlie, and that night promises a lot, if our favorite skaters compete just like two nights ago."_

_"Remembering that this year's big surprise is Japan's Katsuki, who is in first place with a world record. Switzerland's Giacometti is second with 3 points behind and Nikiforov of Russia, just behind in third."_

_"Even though the audience is around 75% Russian, I see a lot of posters for Katsuki and Giacometti all over the grandstand. Remembering that we had Sara Crispino from Italy, Mila Babicheva from Russia and Chihoko Nakamura from Japan on the podium with women and Yuri Plisetsky from Russia, Phichit Chulanont from Thailand and Minami Kenjiro from Japan in the Junior category. "_

_"Is it true that we have Japan and Russia in the podiums of this year. Will it happen the same today? Will Katsuki be able to control his anxiety and win, will Nikifov or Giacometti be able to overcome him in the fight for gold?"_

_"I'm very excited to see what tonight has to show us."_

_"It looks like we're going to have a surprise tonight," Katsuki said. "I'm not sure what he's up to."_

_"Actually, Charlie, a skater switching programs at this point in the league is not something new, but it's still intriguing."_

_"I agree, Jeff, now we're going to the posts."_

**...**

Victor skates Stammi Vicino. Okay, so far so good. It does not break its previous record, but so far so good. Yeah. It's okay.

"Victor." He turns his face and faces Yuuri Katsuki, who raises his hand and runs his finger across the Russian's cheek, wiping the tear that stubbornly falls. "Don't take your eyes off me, you do not have to feel alone anymore."

Yuuri leaves Victor stunned and walks away, removing his sweatpants and revealing his clothes. Soon, he is already on the ice, preparing to skate.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, Yuuri Katsuki of Japan skating to the sound of the song ' Cry no More '."_

_"Wow, what a voice this singer has!"_

_"Wait a minute, he's just dancing! Are you going to tell me that you want to make the leaps for the second part of the show?"_

_"Holy shit!"_

_"Jeff ! We're live!"_

_"Shut up Charlie and listen to the music!"_

_..._

_"My God."_

_"I'm crying because of a song that asks me not to cry. Makes sense?"_

_"Not at all, but I understand you perfectly."_

_"Oh, Triple Flip - Lutz - triple Axel. Looks like we got to the middle of the show."_

_"And Katsuki started strong using a combination of jumps."_

_"Triple Flip."_

_"Triple ... No, a Quad?"_

_"Yes, Katsuki jumped a Quad Toe-Loop."_

_"Triple Axel?"_

_"He's planning something."_

_"And not only the public, but also the skaters and coaches are eyeing his presentation. "_

_"Quad Salchow?"_

_"Well well well."_

_"Triple Axel - Sweet Toe-Loop."_

_"His program is ending, and ... QUAD FLIP?"_

_"He put his hand on the ice, but it had enough rotations to validate the jump."_

_"Katsuki is the second skater other than Nikiforov to be able to make the jump."_

_"Really, a very beautiful and exciting program. Katsuki really surprised us here in Sochi."_

_"I loved the voice of the singer Miho Fukuhara."_

**...**

On the podium, Yuuri is in first, Victor in second and Chris in third.

"You saw me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So I want you to listen to me tomorrow."

"What you mean?"

"Just ... Listen to me."

"Okay...?"

**~ x ~**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, our gold medalist, Yuuri Katsuki."_

_"His show is called 'Kikoeru - Can you hear me?' "_

_"Let's see what he has to show us."_

_"..."_

_"Wait, who's singing?"_

_"You did not notice? It's Katsuki himself."_

**...**

_I'm always hearing your screams_

_Silent screams hidden by the mask_

_Mask that you wear to hide your pain_

_I'm always listening to your pain._

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm trying to yell at you._

_Trying to cross the walls you created_

_'I am here for you!'_

_I'm always listening to your pains_

_Pains you insist on hiding from the world_

_World that forces you to pretend what you are not_

_I'm always listening to your lies_

_Can you hear me?_

_Please, can you hear me?_

_I'm trying to scream for you._

_'I care about you!'_

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm trying to reach you._

_I'm trying to scream for you._

_'Stay close to me.'_

**~ x ~**

"You skated and sing programs for me?"

"Yeah." Yuuri Katsuki says, embarassed. "Now, how about a dinner together with our pets? I think Dr. Vicchan will love meeting one of his patients."

"Doctor ... Vicchan?"

"Eh? Did you not you realised yet?" I'm KuroNeko. "

"Are you a veterinarian and a skater?"

"Not quite. I'm going to graduate next year, and Kuroneko is just a nickname they gave me at school. It means black cat in japanese. I'm just a skater who uses free time to help other pet owners with their animals.

"Awesome, Yuuri!"

"It's no big deal." Yuuri says, turning red. "But..."

"But?" Victor repeats, frowning.

Yuuri grabs Vicchan in his arms, hugging him shyly and still red-faced.

"If it's no problem, once I graduate and my contract with Celestino is over, would you agree to be my coach?"

"Of course!" Victor responds, with his famous heart-shaped smile and bright eyes.

**~ x ~**

The Auction with the photos was a success. Not only did it increase the popularity of the sport and ensure more fans to the athletes, the money collected was distributed in several countries by the athletes themselves, who helped several foster homes and petshops. And to the surprise of most, it was the Yuuri photos that got the most value in the auction.

Yuuri Katsuki, as a veterinarian, has developed with ISU support a project that allows skaters to be accompanied by their pets before and after ice if they are well trained. ISU, along with the Federations around the world, hired people to take care of the pets along with the skaters. Such a project was so successful that other sports federations wanted to adopt it as well.


End file.
